Napalm Man: War For Peace
Napalm Man: War For Peace is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Napalm Man. In this, Napalm Man faces the Evil Energy, but to get to it, he must face a set of "Robot Masters" known as the Apocalypons. Napalm Man starts with his missiles and his Napalm Bombs. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Napalm Man trains some soldiers.} Text Some scientists in the military had rebuilt Napalm Man and reprogrammed him for good purposes. This was part of a project ever since both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily left this world, and Mega Man had reverted back to Rock. {City with explosions.} Text One day, Napalm Man's abilities as a warrior would be put to the test. {Purple skull, with silhouettes of the Apocalypons.} Text A malevolent entity had appeared, and eight robots, known as the Apocalypons, had emerged to threaten humanity. {Soldier with Napalm Man.} Soldier: Napalm Man! I remember that glow--Rock told me that it was the Evil Energy he faced when he was Mega Man! Napalm Man: Leave it to me, sir! I'll fight to restore peace! This threat is something the humans don't need to have to deal with! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Robotic Jungle (Napalm Man's stage in Mega Man 5 (NES)) Boss: Hyper Sumatran (larger version of the tiger enemy--acts like Friender from Mega Man 2) Stage Select (the Apocalypons) * Apocalypse Rang {Boomerang weapon boss} ** Weapon: Swift Returner (boomerang weapon) ** Weakness: Perdition Whip (it can even deflect the boomerangs) *** {Boss also has wall crawling platform} * Apocalypse Scourge {Whip weapon boss} ** Weapon: Perdition Whip (a whip weapon that can also latch onto hooks to swing across) ** Weakness: Discord Blade * Apocalypse Slash {Blade weapon boss} ** Weapon: Discord Blade (blade rolls on floors and walls, similar to Cutting Wheel (Mega Man 10) or Spin Wheel (Mega Man X2)) ** Weakness: Oxidant Spray * Apocalypse Bastion {Shield weapon boss} ** Weapon: Command Shield (shield weapon similar to Star Crash) ** Weakness: Swift Returner (it can even slip through his shield) * Apocalypse Oxidant {Acid weapon boss} ** Weapon: Oxidant Spray (a spreadshot of acid) ** Weakness: Tracking Blaster (can home in, and not be damaged by the spreadshot) * Apocalypse Inquisitor {Seeking weapon boss} ** Weapon: Tracking Blaster (a homing bomb weapon) ** Weakness: Hourglass Grasp (the only boss who can be frozen with this weapon) * Apocalypse Laser {Laser weapon boss} ** Weapon: Judgment Laser (a very large laser beam) ** Weakness: Command Shield (it can even send shots back at him) * Apocalypse Clock {Time/space weapon boss} ** Weapon: Hourglass Grasp (a time-stopping attack--can still use Napalm Bomb and missiles while its on) ** Weakness: Judgment Laser *** {Boss also has rocketboard} Final Stages The final stages are in the Evil Energy Superbase. Evil Energy Superbase 1: Underground Passage Boss: Super Met Cannon (similar to the Giant Met Cannon in Mega Man IV (GB); weak to Discord Blade--hit when the eyes are visible) Evil Energy Superbase 2: Courtyard Boss: Guard Yudon (weak to Perdition Whip--hit the head) Evil Energy Superbase 3: Entrance Hall Boss: Hyper Apache Joe (weak to Tracking Blaster) Evil Energy Superbase 4: Weapons Lab Boss: Neo Tyhorn (based on the mini boss of Mars' stage in Mega Man V (GB); weak to Swift Returner--hit the eyes) Evil Energy Superbase 5: Supercomputer {Boss rush here; no other bosses after} Evil Energy Superbase 6: HQ Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Crystal Man Clone (weak to Discord Blade) --Form 2: Evil Energy Ares (Evil Energy made in the likeness of a robot version of the Greek god of war; weak to Judgment Laser--hit the head) Category:Conceptual fan games